Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, and particularly to an electronic apparatus including a rotatable operation member that is rotatably operable.
Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses are known, such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-011163, each including a rotatable operation member such as an operation ring that is rotatably operable about a lens barrel provided on a front (object side) face of its apparatus body. A user's manual operation of that rotatable operation member enables zooming and focusing.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-008970 discloses a camera in which image capturing parameters such as a shutter speed, an F-number and an image capturing sensitivity are selectable by rotation operations of such a rotatable operation member. This camera provides a mechanism that generates click feeling for the rotation operation of the rotatable operation member so as to make it easy to set the image capturing parameters. However, the generation of the click feeling for each rotational operation of the rotatable operation member may cause click sounds to be recorded in motion image capturing.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-169786 discloses a camera switchable between a clicking state of generating click feeling for an operation of a rotatable operation member provided in an interchangeable lens and a non-clicking state of generating no click feeling. In this camera, the clicking state and the non-clicking state can be switched by a user's rotation of a switching operation portion exposed in the interchangeable lens detached from a camera body by using a tool such as a screw driver.
However, the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-169786 requires a detachment of the interchangeable lens from the camera body for rotating the switching operation portion to switch between the clicking state and the non-clicking state. In addition, this camera requires the tool for rotating the switching operation portion. Accordingly, the user cannot easily switch between the clicking state and the non-clicking state.